foldabotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foldapedia:FAQ
Here's some frequently asked questions about the or wikis in general. We can't think of every question people will have so feel free to ask any questions on this article's talk page by clicking on the discussion button at the top of this article or by clicking here. General Questions What is a wiki? :A wiki is a website you can edit. The word comes from "wikiwiki", which is a Hawaiian word for "fast". Wikis are designed to be collaborative so people can work together on a wiki project, so it's possible to build up a lot of content very quickly. What is Foldapedia? :Foldapedia is a free content, freely editable online encyclopedia about everything Foldabots, including characters robots and fan art. Who owns Foldapedia? : Foldapedia is hosted by Wikia, a free wiki hosting service operated by Wikia, Inc., a for-profit organization founded by Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley. Wikia receives all profit from the Google AdSense advertisements on Foldapedia. Wikia is responsible for technical issues with the site; it also sometimes provides legal advice and is our legal Designated Agent. : However, the Foldapedia content, licensed under the GFDL, is not "owned" by anyone in the traditional sense. Anyone can reuse it elsewhere or even download the database dump and make a mirror or "fork" (not that we would be very excited in the latter case, though). When & why Foldapedia was created? :Foldapedia was started by Aqua Jet in November 18, 2008 to catalog every thing that is related to Foldabots. How do I edit? : is a good place to start. If you still need help, ask an administrator or other experienced user or post on the forums. What is Wikia? :Wikia are wiki communities creating free content with the MediaWiki software. These are hosted for free by Wikia, Inc., the company which runs the project. Anyone is free to start a new Wikia in accordance with the creation policy and terms of use. :Wikia was founded by Angela Beesley and Jimmy Wales, originally under the name "Wikicities", in October 2004. It celebrated its first birthday on November 2, 2005. Wikicities relaunched as "Wikia" in March 2006. What's with the different coloured links? :There are four different coloured links. :*Blue links are internal links. They link to other pages on the wiki. :*Purple links are visited links. If you've visited an internal link, then it will become purple, showing you've visited it before. :*Red links are pages that have not been created. :*Light blue links are external links. They link to sites outside the wiki. What do the numbers mean in the recent changes? :You'll see some numbers in the after the time an edit was made. This number indicates how many characters were added or removed from the article. If the number is red, then characters were removed. If the number is green, then characters were added. For example, :(diff)(hist) . . Foldapedia:FAQ; 00:00 . . (+1,000) . . User (talk | contribs) :would indicate 1,000 characters were added to this article by a user named User, whereas :(diff)(hist) . . Foldapedia:FAQ; 00:00 . . (-1,000) . . User (talk | contribs) :would indicate 1,000 characters were removed from this article by a user named User. These coloured numbers help indicate if users are vandalizing articles or helping contribute to them. What is the site name? Foldapedia or FoldaPedia? :It is named the Foldapedia. Foldabots Encyclopedia is also acceptable. Who owns this site?/Who is the site leader? :Officially, Wikia owns this site, but they essentially let us be independent as a community and do as we please. :But as for this site having a leader (elected or not), we don't have a designated leader. There are users who have different access powers, but we don't have a leader, webmaster, president, or anything of the sort. Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Foldapedia